Hear Me
by The Singing Seahorse
Summary: One-shot songfic about Max listening to a song while thinking about Fang.


**This is a one shot songfic about Max thinking about Fang. It is set after Angel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters. I also do not own the song 'Hear Me'. **

I turned around after feeling a gust of wind, hoping it was Fang, but I wasn't that lucky. It was just a bird flying pretty close to me and settling down in a tree where I could also see other birds in. A sad smile made its way up to my face. They were one big family, with a daddy and mommy who loved each other.

Love… Fang… too many things remind me of him… but somehow, it didn't seem enough. I walked back home, stuck headphones on, and lay down on my bed.

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_You gotta be out there_

_You gotta be somewhere_

He _has_ to be somewhere on this earth, with Maya I sighed.

_Wherever you are_

_I'm waiting_

I was waiting for him. I was waiting for him to come back to me, tell me that he loved me and me only, tell me he was sorry and hold me close to him.

_'Cause there are these nights when_

_I sing myself to sleep_

I don't _sing _myself to sleep because I can't sing, but I do listen to my music at night and it soothes me, and sooner or later, I will fall asleep.

_And I'm hoping' my dreams_

_Bring you close to me_

I hoped that I could at least see him in my dreams, if not in real life. In my dreams, the moments are much sweeter, much better. In my dreams, he's really there.

_Are you listening?_

Sometimes I wonder whether he is actually listening or am I just talking to a brick wall. Does he actually get what I'm saying through his head?

_Hear me_

_I'm crying' out_

_I'm ready now_

Why doesn't he hear me? Why can't he hear me? I'm literally crying and screaming at him to come back, because I am more mature, and I can handle it.

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

I need him to make me whole again. It's so noisy and chaotic in her; I can't hear myself think… so many people… come find me, save me!

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me_

Won't he just listen to me? Can he even hear my voice shouting?

_I used to be scared of_

_Letting someone in_

I was scared to letting him in at first. I didn't know how to love. I didn't know if it was real. I didn't know our love _was _real.

_But it gets so lonely_

_Being on my own_

It is lonely…

_No one to talk to_

_And no one to hold me_

Having no one to share what I'm _really_ feeling, and no one to comfort me and tell me everything's going to be just fine when they're not.

_I'm not always strong_

_Oh, I need you here_

_Are you listening?_

I can't always be strong; I need someone to lean on for support, and not just anyone. He's not even listening…

_Hear me_

_I'm crying' out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

_I'm restless and wild_

_I fall, but I try_

_I need someone to understand_

_Can you hear me?_

I'm not your average teenage girl. I'm different. I will try my best but I can't always win. I just need someone who understands me and knows the real me.

_I'm lost in my thoughts_

_But baby I've fought_

_For all that I've got_

_Can you hear me?_

I'm a mess, but I got everything I have right now the hard way. I've had to fight and fend for, not just myself, but for others I love too.

*DIRECTED TO FANG NOW, THOUGH HE'S NOT THERE*

_Hear me_

_I'm crying' out_

_I'm ready now_

Listen to me! I'm finally ready!

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me_

_I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

Come and mess my whole life up again! I don't know where I am! I need you to find me! Everyone's telling me what to do! Their voices are so loud…

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_Hear me_

Take me seriously; answer me. Just look at me.

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh..._

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_Hear me _

"Hear me…" were the last two words I whispered before I fell asleep with a tear slipping down my cheek.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D **


End file.
